


Gay Omens

by CasperAnn, DeadFaye



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperAnn/pseuds/CasperAnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFaye/pseuds/DeadFaye
Summary: After the almost end of the world Crowley and Aziraphale spend more and more time together and eventually confess their feelings to one another. After this realization and the assumption made by everyone that they're married they start to actual consider the idea.





	1. Crowley

"You can stay at my place, if you like?"

I wait nervously for Aziraphale to answer. It seems like he's taking ages to answer. But, when you've been together for six -thousand years, I guess a little bit of time can't hurt.

"Y-you know what Crowley? I think I'd like that." He smiled and heat crept into my cheeks.

"I'll take the couch and you can have my bed. It's quite big and comfy. Perfect for you."

"Nonsense! I'll take the couch. I am your guest after all."

"No, no I insist."

The bus arrives and I saunter on, Aziraphale lightly stepping behind me.

"Here's an idea, how about we share the bed?"

I take off my glasses and stare at him.

"Or I can take the couch and you can take the bed." He says quickly.

I stop and think about it for a moment.

"You know what? Fuck it, we survived the end of the world. I deserve to sleep in my own bed just as much as you do."

Aziraphale claps his hands excitedly.

"Oh! I'm so excited to see your place."

Before I know it we arrive. I open the door and flip on the dim lights.

"Home sweet home. Oh, don't mind the puddle on the floor that's just Ligur."

"Crowley! You _killed_ him?"

I stop in my tracks and look back at Aziraphale, snatching off my glasses.

"Well, it's more like _you_ killed him. I did use that holy water you gave me."

Aziraphale gasped.

"You didn't!"

I grinned, deviously.

"I did."

I walked closer to him, watching him nervously fidget.

"I _did._ Which means-"

I reached out and poked his chest.

"So. Did. You."

"I-I-I-" Aziraphale stammered.

I closed his mouth.

"Shhhh."

Aziraphale moves my hands and holds onto them.

"It was a sign of my loyal friendship! That doesn't make me a murderer!"

I look down at our hands.

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Yes! Now, I need a tour, show me everything _besides_ Ligur on the floor."

"As you wish." I bow and turn away, pushing my glasses back onto my face. "Follow me!"

We stop in the living room, a gigantic flat screen was mounted on the wall, complete with surround sound. A big comfy couch sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it. 

"This is my living room, I use it to drink and sometimes watch The Office. I also have a mini-fridge in here. Because sometimes I'm too lazy to go to the kitchen which is right over there."

I point to my right. There was an island in the middle, a stove, an actual fridge, a sink, and a dishwasher.

"Oh, I don't have a table I usually eat in here or my office, or my bedroom."

"It seems a bit . . . bare."

"Its called being a minimalist Angel. Besides I live alone the only other living creatures here are my plants."

"Plants?" Aziraphale stared up at me with the biggest doe eyes I've seen in a long time.

I sigh and motion him to follow me and we step out into a hallway which leads to my office and bedroom.

"Here they are."

The plants began shaking and I stare at them, cold and long until they stop.

"I take _very_ good care of them. That's why they're always _spotless._" I say with as much menace as I can muster. They begin to quiver again and I stare at them.

"Oh my! They're so lovely!" Aziraphale pats them. "You _are_ very good plants! I'm sure Crowley takes very good care of you. Watering you and feeding you plant food. Making sure you get enough sun to grow big!" Aziraphale continues- to make kissy noises and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"No, no. You have to be cutthroat with them. Otherwise, they get spotty and soft-"

"Oh come on. Love will help them grow. Haven't you heard of tender loving care?"

I roll my eyes and then stare at the plants, which for the first time in a long time don't quiver, I look back to Aziraphale who was staring dreamily at them.

I sigh.

"Oh, _fine._ But for _one_ night."

Aziraphale claps his hands.

"Oh, joy! You won't regret this."

I mumble something under my breath and continue walking.

"Here's my office . . . and finally my bedroom."

I open the door, to the familiar queen-sized bed, the dark curtains, the whine, and radio that softly plays when I'm falling asleep.

"Well? What do you think?"

I turn expectantly to Aziraphale, who's already taking off his shoes and has hopped into bed.

"I think . . . that after Armageddon, almost starting, I am ready to sleep."

I laugh.

"Like you actually _need_ it."

I reluctantly take off my shoes and begin to undress.

"Crowley! At least wait for me to cover my eyes."

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen full-fledged naked people. I'm only stripping to my underwear. I'm going to hot if we're sharing a bed."

"I . . . suppose you're right. Continue."

I turn around, still in my pants.

"Alright, I'm done."

Aziraphale looks up and I rip down my pants and laugh.

"Crowley!" His cheeks flush bright red.

I climb in bed.

"Oh come on, I'm just having a bit of fun. It was almost the end of the world."

"_Almost_."

I chuckle.

"Yeah, we should drink to that."

I look over at Aziraphale, the way his hair sticks up, and after six-thousand years he always thinks before he speaks.

"But I just got comfortable."

"You're right. Goodnight Aziraphale."

"Goodnight Crowley."

I stare up at the ceiling and wonder what it would have been like if war really did break out.

What we would have done, _if_ we would have done anything.

I slowly slip my hand in his and squeeze it, he squeezes back.

"Aziraphale?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . do you want to ask Adam if we can be his godfathers?"

"Adam? Well, I quite like him. Although he might be content with who he considers his family to be now."

I purse my lips.

"Yeah, but I kind of thought it was badass that he told Satan to fuck off you know?"

Aziraphale laughs, it makes me smile.

"It _was_ pretty badass. That was all you though." He turns towards me. "You're always quick to think and so passionate. I mean nobody else would have driven their car through _actual fire_ but you!"

"No, no. If you hadn't said you'll never talk to me again I would have just wallowed on the ground and accepted defeat."

Aziraphale laughs again.

"I highly doubt that. But whatever helps you sleep at night. _Besides_ all that, tomorrow we can ask him. The worst he can do is say no."

"If that's the worst that can happen, I consider it to be a good day."

Aziraphale rolls over and I let go of his hand.

"For now, we should rest."

"Alright, alright. Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Crowley."


	2. Aziraphale

I wake up before Crowley, who probably sleeps until noon, and decide it would be nice if I surprised him with breakfast.

_Even though he doesn't eat, I mean it's the least I can do, since he does drive me around everywhere. Although I doubt he even has any food in his fridge._

I peek into the fridge, which is mainly alcohol, but luckily there's eggs and milk and cheese, and strangely a lot of food.

_I guess Crowley does cook, interesting, I wonder what he eats?_

I shrug and begin making pancakes, and then bacon, and then eggs. 

Soon Crowley saunters into the room, without his glasses on.

"Why are you up so early?" He growls.

"I was just making breakfast, ta-da!"

Crowley smiles a bit.

"I thought we were supposed to talk to Adam?"

I set the plate down on the kitchen island and shrug at Crowley.

"Breakfast couldn't hurt, we could even watch that show you were talking about last night."

Crowley smiles a bit wider.

"Alright. But if you're thinking I'm eating those pancakes you are dead wrong."

We sit on the couch and watch an episode of The Office and _maybe_ have a few drinks.

"Alright, alright, let's sober up and head to Adam's!"

Crowley leads me out to his Bentley where, as usual, he plays Queen. I've actually grown _quite_ fond of them, even if he does play their music a bit too loud.

Before I know it we arrive at Adam's. Crowley turns to me.

"Alright Angel, what's the plan?"

I put a hand on my chin and think about it for a moment.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. We could pretend to be door to door salesmen?"

Crowley sighs.

"You really think a _kid_ is going to care about marketing?"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Crowley's raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"We could . . . perform a little miracle?"

-

"It's cool that your dad ungrounded you, Adam, now we can go get some ice cream!" Wensleydale says.

I watch the four of them merrily trot towards the ice cream parlor. Crowley standing next me leans in and whispers

"Now what?"

I turn to face him.

"We wait!"

"For?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't think we'd get this far."

Crowley crosses his arms and gives me a pointed look.

"Oh come on, if we can pretend to be a gardener and nanny to Warlock for 11 years, it can't be that hard to talk to Adam." Crowley then grabs my hand and we follow the kids.

"I still don't believe America has _that_ many flavors of ice cream," Pepper says.

"Oh, you better believe it," Crowley says as he walks up to the kids, still holding my hand. "There are flavors out there that you can't even imagine."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Pepper asks.

Crowley releases my hand to snap his fingers.

"Like this. Vanilla right? Now we add a dash of cookies and, ta-da. Cookies and cream."

"What? Cookies and ice cream that's ridiculous." Adam grabs the cone from Crowley's hand. "I bet it tastes disgusting." He takes a lick and his face lights up.

I smile at Crowley and thank him silently.

"What do you and your husband want from us anyway?" Wensleydale asks.

I look at Crowley who is blushing furiously. I smile and say.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to see what you kids were up to." Crowley looks at me.

"You two _do_ look familiar. Have we met before?" Adam asks.

I freeze time for all except for Adam, Crowley, and I.

"Adam, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Vaguely." He says as he looks hesitantly to his frozen friends.

"Well, this might be a little hard to swallow. But you are the Antichrist-"

"Oh, I remember that. I just don't remember how everything got back to being normal."

Crowley walks over and laughs.

"Basically you told Satan to fuck off, and it was ballsy. Then your dad came and grounded you, which we may have had something to do with the ungrounding. Oh, and your dog _is_ a hellhound. You know the whole eating people and stuff."

Adam looks to dog.

"Dog? He's scared of the cat-"

"That's besides the point Adam, we're just here to watch over you as you grow and make sure you don't try to start Armageddon again, alright?"

Adam stares at the ground. Crowley grabs his hand.

"Whatever happens, we will be there to support you."

I grab Adam's hand too.

"And since we are an angel and a demon, we may be able to pull some strings." I wink at him.

"Alright, just don't go telling my friends about this. Or my parents. They might ground me again, deal?" Adam sticks out his hand and I shake it.

"Deal!"

Crowley stares at it, a small smile at his lips.

"Deal." He shakes Adam's hand. "You ready to go Angel? I'm hungry."

"Yeah. We'll be seeing you around Adam! Take care!"

-

Crowley and I have a pleasant lunch, until . . .

"So, a little demon told me you said fuck?"

I stare at him and it takes me a minute to realize what he is referring to. I then respond.

"Oh come on I was _literally_ discorporating!" Crowley laughs.

"I always knew, deep down, there was a little evil in you. I mean you _did_ give Adam your flaming sword, which is now the symbol of War."

I glare at him and think of a rebuttal.

"I _know_. . . but deep down you care about your plants, and . . . me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have saved the world, and got drunk when my bookstore caught fire."

Crowley sighs.

"I . . . suppose I care."

I grab Crowley's hand and he leans closer.

"Alright, alright. I care a lot. If anything ever happened to you I'd kick Gabriel's ass." I laugh.

"How do you know Gabriel would have done it?"

Crowley raises an eyebrow.

"When doesn't Gabriel do something? He's an ass."

We laugh and continue our dinner.

-

A few weeks go by, I spend more and more time at Crowley's place, mainly coddling his plants, and decide to visit Adam.

I knock on his door.

"Hello?" Arthur answers.

"Is Adam home? I brought him a book to read."

"No, he's out in the woods with his friends." I laugh because when isn't that kid in the woods.

"Alright then, thank you."

I take a pleasant walk to the woods.

"Adam!" I call out and hear Dog start to bark.

Soon I stumble up to his friends and watch them play. For the Antichrist, Adam is pretty good at making fun, mostly safe, games for the Them. Eventually, I approach Adam.

"Here, I brought a book for you." I hand it to him. "It's one of my favorites, I would have given it to you sooner but I left it at home last time we visited."

Adam takes the book at looks at it he then glances at me and says.

"Where's your husband? You know, the one with the glasses you _always_ come with him."

I flush and stutter.

"H-he's, we're n-not married, he's just a very good friend of mine!" 

Adam just laughs.

"Sure. Thanks for checking up on me, but I'm doing just fine."

Adam hugs me and runs off.

"What a good kid."

As I walk away, I can't help but feel giddy that Adam keeps calling Crowley my husband.

_No, no that's ridiculous! An angel and demon aren't even supposed to be friends, let alone . . . lovers._

Heat creeps into my cheeks as I head back to Crowley's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I went to college, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Aziraphale

"You know Crowley, after spending the afternoons at the bookstore and morning and nights at your place, shouldn't we discuss . . ."

I stare in the mirror and sigh.

"No, no, no. That'll never do."

I take a deep breath.

"Crowley, we've spent six-thousand years together, and everyday we spend even more time together maybe it's time to . . ."

I look at my reflection and shake my head.

"Oh it's hopeless! There's no _way_ he feels the same way." I turn around and there's Crowley, without his glasses on.

"Morning." He says casually I jump a little.

"Cr-crowley! How long have you been standing there?"

He scratches his chin.

"Oh, I don't know. A few minutes. What was that about us spending time together?"

My face feels _extremely_ hot.

"Nothing! I just thought maybe we should go check on Adam! Or that maybe you should make breakfast today?"

Crowley arches an eyebrow.

"You know I don't cook often."

"Well, eggs aren't too hard to make. Neither is toast, or-"

Crowley sighs dramatically and turns towards the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast. But in return you treat me to lunch?"

"Deal."

He begins to walk away.

"Oh! Crowley." He turns towards me, "Your eyes are very pretty in the morning. I like it when I can see them. Reminds me of when we first met."

His eyes widen a bit but then he smiles softly.

"Oh Angel, what am I going to do with you?" He walks away and I turn back into the mirror.

"One step forward. You can do this Aziraphale."

-

I begin watering the plants and singing to them until I'm interrupted by a certain demon.

"Angel! I told you to be cutthroat!" Crowley yells from the living room.

I walk to the living room and glare at him lounging on the couch.

"But they are so big and beautiful! I can't help but coddle them."

Crowley mumbles something under his breath.

"Come on let's go check on Adam and then open the store."

As we travel to Adams I smile gleefully, I even hum a bit of Queen in the car.

"Oh? Liking Queen now are we?"

"They're . . . growing on me. Especially that one sweet song, what is it? Love of My Life?"

Crowley changes the radio to said song and I begin humming it and feel a little bit of love in the air. I can't help but smile.

"Crowley, do you know anything about marriage?"

He glances at me from the drivers seat and says.

"Of course I do, you have two people who love each other very much, some ceremony and then they live happily ever after, right?"

"Right! I know it's more of a human tradition but-"

Crowley stops suddenly and says cold.

"Oh, look we're at Adam's." I frown as we get out of the car.

"I know it's human tradition, but maybe-"

Crowley ignoring me, stalks over to door and pounds on it.

"What-" Arthur answers angrily. "Oh, it's you two. Adam's sick today, he's strictly to stay in his room." Arthur says promptly.

"Oh, the poor thing!" I say. "Maybe we can cheer him up?" I ask politely ready to perform a miracle.

"Or, give him a gift?" Crowley produced a tub of ice cream and glances at me.

Arthur stares at it for a moment.

"Oh, alright. A few minutes won't hurt."

He leads us to Adam's bedroom, Dog is sleeping right by his side.

"Oh, hello love birds. If you've come to ask how I'm doing for the millionth time, I am doing just fine."

"Actually we brought you something." Crowley presents the ice cream with a flourish.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, that just what I needed." He sits up but his dad stops him.

"Not so fast, they just wanted to stop in and say hi. You can have ice cream, after you eat something healthy."

Adam sighs.

"Oh, alright. Is that all you two wanted?"

I look to Crowley and he nods.

"Yes, we'll be on our way."

"Well, thank you for checking up on me, I'm sure I'll see you around."

-

"Ah the bookstore, I'm still getting used to it," I say as I run my hand across the shelves.

Crowley has made some changes to the book store. Adding a few newer books that I'm willing to sell. An armchair for leisure, and a single potted plant. I pat its leaves and give it some water.

"So, as I was saying earlier, marriage-"

"Calm down Aziraphale, we aren't even dating." He plops down into the chair and picks up a book. "That is if you even _want_ to date?"

I feel a _tiny_ bit angry how could he not see it. So I say without thinking.

"Of course I want to date! Why do you think I've been spending every night at your place!"

Crowley sets down the book and doesn't say anything, his face unreadable, he eventually saunters over to me, taking off his glasses and staring me down.

"Fine. Then we're dating. Does that satisfy you, Angel?"

"W-wh-what but you . . . you didn't even ask!?"

He sneers.

"I did. You said yes, just a moment ago didn't you?"

I take a step back but he takes a step forward. So close we can almost kiss.

"Didn't you?"

"I s-suppose so."

He reaches out and touches my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

"W-well after six-thousand years, and if we are dating it couldn't hurt." I lean in and he pulls back. "Hey!"

He smiles.

"Oh Angel, I was just teasing you."

I glare at him.

"Well, it's not funny!"

He smiles wider.

"Then come here." He reaches out towards me and just before our lips meet I hear the door open.

I pull away.

"That must be a customer. I'll be right back." Crowley looks at me longingly for a second, then slips on his glasses and sits back down.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" I ask pleasantly, as a couple stares at me.

"We were just browsing, thank you."

I fold my hands together. This defiantly doesn't have anything to do with a miracle I may or may not have performed forcing them to leave.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the back!" I hurry off and peer out to where Crowley is sitting he holds up a book and says.

"Have you read this book? It's quite charming." I smile.

"Of course I have. I've read every book in here."

"Angel, why do you spend time with me?"

I stop and begin laughing.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I walk over to him and pull off his glasses. Leaning close to his lips. "I love you Crowley. After spending six-thousand years together, I just can't stand the thought of not spending another second without you."

Crowley's cheeks blush bright red.

"You can't love a demon."

"And a demon can't love, but here we are."

I press my lips against his, and the whole world melts away.


	4. Crowley

Aziraphale spent the rest of the day in the book shop, while I went home to take care of my plants.

I _cannot_ believe he kissed me first! I was the one who wanted to make him flustered and put my lips on his. _Not the other way around!_

I angrily watered my plants who began to quiver.

"Oh, give it a rest. You know Aziraphale won't let me lay a hand on you!"

They shake, even more, I throw the spray bottle across the room and run my hands through my hair.

"You know what! If Aziraphale wants to kiss me first then I'll just have to propose first!"

I have a few glasses of wine and pace my living room.

_Where should I do it? Do I even have anything nice to wear?_

I furiously go through my closet and find the tux I wore to Warlock's eleventh birthday.

"Perfect! What's next? A ring right? No maybe flowers, no no, chocolates! Augh, why is this so hard?" I throw my glasses across the room.

I run my hands through my hair again.

"Alright, alright. First things first, a ring, then flowers, and then a place to eat. He's want something grand right? He's an angel for hell's sake! Of course, he's want something grand, especially after all this time."

I put my glasses back on, run out to the Bently, blare Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy and speed to the nearest jeweler.

I saunter in.

"What's your most expensive engagement ring?" I ask and the man stares at me.

"The. Most. Expensive." He blinks a few times. "Sir, are you sure?"

I twist my face into a cruel smile.

"As sure as I've ever been in my entire life. Show it to me." He just shakes his head and pulls out a black velvet box.

"This is the most expensive one we have. We can get it to you in platinum, rose gold, white gold, or regular gold. 14 karat, with a price tag of one thousand seven hundred pounds."

I stare at it. It is quite magnificent.

_What kind of gold would that Angel like? Probably white._

"It's perfect, I'll take it in white gold."

He snaps the case shut.

"Alright, what size do you need? It might take a few days if-"

"Oh any size will do, what do you have in stock?"

He blinks a few times.

"You don't know what ring size your fiancee is?"

"Just give me a damn ring, and take my money!"

Soon I'm walking out with a velvet box wrapped in a gold bow.

I drive home and play Love of My Life, singing along.

-

"Alright, time to resize it to fit Azirphale's lovely finger," I call him up.

"Hello my beautiful boyfriend, I was wondering if you want to come over and water my plants?"

"Didn't you _just_ water them?" I panic for a minute.

"No. I meant will you come over and father my plants. They're hungry."

"Crowley, you know the bookshop is open, I can't leave it. What do you _really_ want?"

"Nevermind! I'll come visit you!"

I hop back in my Bentley and speed to the bookstore all the while beating myself up for that slip-up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Soon I arrive at the bookshop. Aziraphale looks up at me a smile but soon his face scrunches up in confusion.

"Crowley! What are you so dressed up for?" I walk over to the counter, lean over it, and quickly kiss Aziraphale.

"May I see your hand?" He blushes.

"Well, sure it's a bit-"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah I'm sure it's softer than a baby's bum."

It's actually _is_ quite soft.

Focus, ring size.

"What are you doing Crowley?"

"Oh nothing, I told you your hands were perfectly soft. What is your ring size by the way?"

Aziraphale stares down at his hands.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. What is yours?"

I look at mine.

"Hell if I know."

Aziraphale begins laughing.

"Then how do you expect me to know mine?"

I glare at him.

"Whatever, forget it. Do you want to go out on a date tonight Angel?"

He looks around the bookshop.

"Of course my dear, where to?"

"Anywhere you like."

Aziraphale looks at me and smiles.

"How about the Ritz?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds splendid!"

-

I stare at my plants

"What do I say? Is this ring good enough?"

The plants say nothing.

"Augh, this is hopeless! How do you tell an Angel you love them forever? And want to be with them forever? And want to hold their face every morning."

I grab a bottle of wine and stare in the mirror.

"Aziraphale, will you marry me?"

I take a swig.

"No, no, no. Angel, I love you, will you marry me?"

I chug the wine and ruffle my hair.

"Just speak from the heart. You can do this Crowley."

I take a deep sigh, smooth down my hair, and my tux.

"Aziraphale, after spending six-thousand years together, I want you to be my ineffable husband. Will you marry me?"

I stare into the mirror.

"No, no, no! Why is this so hard? It doesn't have to be perfect . . . does it?"

I take the velvet box out of my pocket and open it. I stare at the ring and resize it at will.

"Will this fit? Or this size?"

I finally decide on something I'm sure will be close and delicately place the ring back in the box.

"Okay, okay, you can do this Crowley. You ended Armageddon and got an angel to love you, you can make him your husband. It's just four words."

I speed to the bookstore, _again_, and pick up Aziraphale, who is looking just as beautiful as ever.

"You ready to go?" I ask, pulling down my glasses a little bit.

He pats his pockets and looks back at the bookstore.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

We sing happily along to Queen as we drive to the Ritz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Crowley

Next thing I know we're there.

_Alright, you can do this Crowley, you've been psyching yourself up all day._

We walk in and in my nervousness, I almost don't realize that it's empty.

"Woah, what happened?"

Aziraphale smiles at me.

"Oh you know, I just thought it'd be extra special if it was _just_ the two of us."

I feel my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you."

He takes my hand and leads me to a table in the center of the room. He pulls out a chair for me and I graciously take it.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Aziraphale asks.

"I've had enough wine for one day, how about some scotch?"

He snaps his fingers and scotch appears in front of me.

"And to eat?"

I take off my glasses and glare at him.

"I'm supposed to be treating _you_ not the other way around. What do you have up your sleeve Angel?"

He flushes bright red.

"N-nothing! I just like the idea of everything being immaculate."

I take a long drink.

"Fine, I want steak."

He smiles happily and steak appears in front of me, crab legs in front of him.

"So, Angel, what do you have up your sleeve?"

Aziraphale glares at me.

"Like I said, nothing. It's just nice that it's just the two of us."

I arch an eyebrow.

"You love humans though, that's why we fought so hard to save the world. Why would you miracle them away"

He cups my cheek.

"Well, maybe for tonight . . . I love you the most?"

I lean into his embrace.

"When did you become so forward? I'm the one who's supposed to be making you blush."

Aziraphale laughs and pats my cheek.

"It's the booze." He lifts it and takes a swig. "Makes me a little bolder each time."

I take a swig of my scotch.

"You know my plants love you so much. They've never shined as bright and stood up as straight when you're around."

Aziraphale smiles and begins cracking his crab legs.

"It's the little thing called tender loving care. It does wonders."

I begin cutting up my steak.

"You know, I'm quite fond of Adam's little dog, he's quite cute for a hellhound," Aziraphale says and looks at me expectantly.

I sigh.

"Aren't plants enough for you to take care of? Besides, I've always thought I was more of a cat person."

I take a bite of my steak and savor the flavor.

"Angel, I have something to confess." I stare at my fork rehearsing what In about to say over and over in my head.

"Well, Crowley. I supposed I do too." Aziraphale suddenly stands up, and then gets down on one knee.

"Angel!"

Aziraphale laughs.

"What? I couldn't help myself. I love you more than anything Crowley, why do you think we've been friends for six-thousand years?"

I pull out my engagement ring.

"What am I supposed to do with this then?"

I open it and he beams.

"Ow, Crowley, you shouldn't have!"

He pops open his box, it's perfect.

"Angel . . . I mean-" I clear my throat and get down on one knee. "Aziraphale, will you be my ineffable husband?"

"As long as you'll be mine." He says, gesturing to the box.

I slip on his ring, resizing it to fit his hand perfectly, and he slips on mine. I pick him up in a sweeping embrace.

"I don't know how you've done it, but I love you more than anything Aziraphale, I literally drove through fire for you!"

He laughs and soon his lips are on mine.

We forget about the rest of the dinner as we make out of the table. I pause.

"We're inviting Adam to the wedding right?" I ask and Aziraphale just nods, kissing me again. "You know, I didn't think you'd be _that_ good of a kisser." I sneer at him as he gets up and adjusts his collar.

"Well! I thought you would have proposed first, but that didn't happen."

I roll my eyes.

"I was! But you beat me to the punch. You picked out a lovely ring, by the way, very _charming_." I smile down at it then look back up at Aziraphale. "_Almost_ as charming as you."

Aziraphale blushes again as I grab his collar and kiss him hard.

"I bet your glad I cleared this place out?"

I smile against his lips.

"Oh for sure."

-

We're still drinking, laughing, and smiling in the empty Ritz.

"Say, let's go back to my place and discuss wedding plans?" I ask.

"Oh, let's just enjoy this moment for a little while longer. I like the idea of you being my fiancee."

I grab Aziraphale's hand.

"Well, maybe I can't wait to call you my husband, which is why as soon as we started dating I planned to propose."

He hiccups.

"Let's sober up first before we go back to your place."

"Oh fuck being sober, let's just stay here for the night and have some fun!" I get up and snap my fingers, the gavotte starts playing.

"Oh! I love this song! Dance with me!"

Aziraphale grabs my hands and I begin laughing and stumbling while he dances flawlessly.

"I don't know the moves Angel!"

He just waves his hands and keeps dancing, I sloppily try to follow along, laughing and smiling.

"I love you Angel!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Let's celebrate till dawn!"

"Yes, let's!" He spins me around and dips me low.

I lean up and kiss him.

"We can even celebrate into the night if you know what I mean." I wink at him and he gasps.

"No!"

I get up and twirl him around.

"Yes! Let's have a little bit of fun!"

And the rest of the night is a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you're in school enjoy your winter break!


	6. Aziraphale

"How about the Ritz?"

I ask and Crowley smiles.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds splendid!"

As soon as Crowley leaves I close the bookstore and rush to the nearest jeweler.

_Alright! This ring has to be perfect Aziraphale, this is Crowley, your best friend in the entire world!_

"Hello! I would like to see your finest rings! One's that are dark and mysterious though."

The jeweler smiles at me.

"Any ring in particular?"

"An engagement ring!"

She smiles.

"Who's the lucky gal?"

"More like lucky man, and he's the _most_ wonderful man!" I smile blissfully. "Now! Show me what rings you have."

She brings out a few and I finally decide on a white gold band and a big emerald in the middle.

"I _do_ believe this will go splendid with his eyes. Thank you very much!"

I rush off back to the bookstore, going about my day and imagining the look on Crowley's face when I get down on one knee.

Before I know it, he arrives. I pat my pockets and double-check that I have the ring with me.

I snap my fingers without Crowleys back is turned to me and suddenly the Ritz is empty. I smile and climb into Crowley's car, singing to Queen the whole way there.

-

I wake up in Crowley's bed, we're both undressed. My head is pounding.

_What happened?_

I look down at my finger and see a band, it all comes flooding back and I smile.

I look under the sheets and see that I, luckily, still have my underwear on.

I breathe a sigh of relief and lay in Crowley's bed. Relishing his nearness.

"I love you, my dear," I whisper. He rolls over and looks at me groggily.

"I love you too Angel, but by God what time is it?"

"Who knows? Who cares!? I just love you." He smiles and turns back over.

"Well, I love you too, but I'm sleeping for five more minutes." 

I laugh.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon would be nice." He mumbles. "And . . . maybe chocolate chip pancakes."

"Anything for you, my dear. Should I water the plants today?"

"Yeah." He mumbles. "We should also talk about the wedding."

"Oh alright. But first, let me make breakfast."

I get up and feel giddy.

_I can't believe I'm going to marry my best friend!_

I pull the bacon out of the fridge and turn on the stove, my head still hurts, but my spirits were very high.

Once the bacon is all cooked I serve it with a cool glass of water and set some Advil next to it.

I then go to water the plants and whisper sweet nothings to them.

Suddenly arms are around my waist.

"Thank you for breakfast Angel, the Advil was very thoughtful."

I feel as light as a feather.

"Oh, you're quite welcome."

He kisses my cheek.

"What are the plans for today?" He whispers softly in my ear.

"Oh, I don't know. We should definitely discuss wedding plans. What we're going to wear, who's going to be there, do we want a Jewish or Christian wedding-"

Crowley shushes me with a kiss.

"How about we start with the venue?"

He takes my hand and leads me to the living room. As he sits on the couch he says

"But first let's watch some TV."

We watch an episode of The Office and, I'll admit it, make out a bit, and then discuss the venue.

"We could go back to the Garden?" Crowley suggests.

"Or the Ritz?" I suggest back.

"No, it has to be marvelous. It has to be perfect." He puts his head in his hand. "Come on, think."

"What about the Eiffel Tower?"

Crowley laughs.

"How are we going to get people besides us up there?"

"Good point." I lean back and rub his shoulders. "It's just a wedding, don't get so stressed over it."

He mumbles something.

"I would be happy to marry you anywhere, but what about the bookstore?

I think about it for a moment.

"You know, I really do like that idea. If not that then I'd be happy with the Garden."

Crowley laughs and looks at me.

"So it's either the Garden or the bookstore. At least it's narrowed down. But why the Eiffel Tower?"

"Oh you know it's just the most romantic place on earth, it was just a suggestion. But I'd much rather it be somewhere meaningful to the both of us."

I grab Crowley's hand.

"Because I love you, and want this day to be as special to you as it will be to me."

He smiles.

"Alright Angel, then who is the officiant?"

I blink a few times.

"Maybe . . . Gabriel?"

Crowley's eyes widen.

"Gabriel!? Why the hell would you want _him_ there?"

I stand up and pace the room.

"Oh, you know he'd just be so happy that I got a demon to love."

Crowley gets up and grabs me.

"Ah, ah, ah I got _you_ to love _me_."

I stare at him and then we both smile.

"Fine, fine. You really want Gabriel there?"

"I mean, would you rather have a demon be the officiant?"

"What about Adam?" Crowley asks.

"He's a kid!"

"Yeah, but he's a _cool_ kid!"

I sigh.

"Crowley, Adam can't do _everything_ for us. We're the one that's supposed to be looking after him, not the other way around."

Crowley sits down and huffs.

"Fine . . . what about . . . Warlock?"

"Warlock is a kid too!" I yell and Crowley yells back.

"Well, who do you suggest?"

"Gabriel!"

We glare at each other.

"What if we just don't have an officiant?" He suggests.

"Then we're not _actually_ married," I say definitely.

"We're not even supposed to be friends, who would want to marry us?" He asks. "I don't have any good friends in Hell obviously, and you . . ." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I just love you so much and want it to be perfect. I don't want Heaven mucking it up."

He looks up at me and I sigh. I walk over to him and cup his face.

"The only thing that could ruin it, is if you don't show up." He smiles a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes, all I care about is you, my dear."

He kisses me sweetly.

"I care about you too Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I got my wisdom teeth out and I'm tired have fun reading this.


End file.
